batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Antony Agoura
“If you were one of us, you would ''own this city.”'' ”I couldn’t wash off the dirt” -Antony Agoura and Batman. Antony Agoura was a distinguished mob boss in Gotham City at the time of Batman: Year Three from an East-Side family. History “I believe it is safe to say none of us is behind the killings. Our intelligence networks would have informed us of such duplicity weeks ago” -Agoura disagreeing with Raymond Grenada Agoura attends the mob boss meeting at a restaurant along with Grenada and Louis Fairfax. Agoura interrupts Grenada’s suspicions that one of the attending families is behind the mob leader killings, and quickly voiced his disagreement with Grenada’s theory, due to all the mobsters monitoring each other and not picking up any information. Agoura says that the mob needs to work together to overcome the killers, but Fairfax speaks up and tells the bosses they need to start a gang war against the killers to intimidate one of them into talking. Agoura calmly tells Fairfax open war is not a solution. Batman then enters the room, before disguised as a waiter, and tells the bosses that he himself has a plan. However Fairfax and the other bosses pull guns on Batman, but are swiftly disarmed. Batman asks whether all the families are represented, and Agoura lists off numerous mobsters who are unable or unwilling to attend, and last on the list is Tony Zucco, which surprises Batman. Agoura then tells Batman about Zucco’s book, which contains information Zucco can blackmail the other bosses with. The bosses then agree to work with Batman to stop Zucco. Agoura is present when Batman interrogates Drexel. Powers and Abilities Agoura is proficient with firearms as he carries a gun. He and the other bosses know how to torture people as Batman threatens to let them do so to Drexel if he refuses to talk. Personality ”Our traditional rivalries need to be put aside. Cooperation between families is needed now more than ever before.” ”Mr. Fairfax, open war is not an alternative these days.” Agoura is more of a peacemaker than the other mob bosses he works with, in that he dissuades the hot-headed Fairfax from starting a bloody gang war, and tries to forge alliances between families to combat Zucco’s hits. Quotes ”Mr. Grenada, may I speak, please?” ”Mr. Agoura. I acknowledge our distinguished colleague from the East-Side family.” -Antony Agoura and Raymond Grenada. “You saying one of us is tryin’ to rub out the others? No way- we all got, uhh- friends in places who’d squeal real fast.” “Are ''all the families represented here?”'' ”All the active families. Valerio packed it in. Tommy Topanga, he’s been a vegetable ever since the Malibu job. Van Nuys and Sepulveda merged with Louie Encino. An’ Anthony Zucco’s boys been dribblin’ in their beer waitin’ for Tony to go free.” -Agoura and Batman ”He’s blackmailed half of us for years, and we can’t do squat about it.” -Agoura on Tony ZuccoCategory:Batman: Year Three Category:Mobsters